A Trap For A Trap
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Jou knew that Seto and Atem were out doing something every night and he set up a trap to lure them in. However, he got caught up in his own trap instead. Seto/Jou/Atem, Kamishipping. Part 1/3.
1. Flirty Flirt

**A/N: It's been quite a while since I've produced a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic. I was thinking of locking this two-chapter story up in my writing folder, but decided against it. I want to see how many people like it. Well, here it is! Some Kamishipping. If you don't like it or [boyxboyxboy] love then I suggest you hit the back button. You were warned. So please read and review! Thanks!**

**--**

"Hey Anzu!"

The dancer turned around at her locker to face an old time friend,

"Hey Jou! What's up?"

"Have you seen Atem or Seto lately afterschool?" the blonde wondered. Anzu nervously chuckled, however Jou didn't notice a thing,

"No, don't they go home to the mansion afterwards?"

"No. . . lately they've been coming home late and I would always sleep ahead of them. I bet they have fun without me!" Jou shouted and Anzu flushed with embarassment,

"Jou. . ."

"Ah. . . sorry, Anzu!" Jou apologized. They waved goodbye when the dancer announced that she was going to be late for her part-time job. Jou slung his bag over his shoulder as he walked out of the school entrance to see the limo there waiting for him. He got in and relaxed.

"Hey, Takahiro?"

"What is it, Jou-sama?" the driver stated as he looked back through the rear-view mirror.

"Do you know where Seto and Atem have been running off to lately?" Jou wondered as he lowered the window down, letting the wind run through his hair.

"I'm sorry that I don't hold that information. Maybe if I contact Seto Kaiba himself. . ." the driver stated, but Jou cut him off.

"No, that's alright. I don't want him to know that I've been suspicious of him and Atem. They probably have a good explanation of their whereabouts."

Jou sighed as he watched the houses pass by outside, it has been awhile since they had some alone time together.

--

Jou walked into the mansion that he lived with Atem and Seto and found a message on the kitchen door. He pulled the sticky note off:

**Jou,**

**Don't wait up for us. We'll be late in coming home tonight as well. Seto already made food for you in the microwave. Just heat it up and have dinner.**

**Atem & Seto**

Jou pouted, it looks like he was going to be alone tonight as well. It has been about a week since they started coming home late. Had he done something wrong to deserve this distance between his two lovers? He looked into the microwave to see pasta there and decided to eat it as is. The blonde walked over to the living room area where a big plasma screen TV almost covered half of the opposite wall. He flicked the TV on and decided to watch Night At The Museum 2: The Smithsonian.

Jou had a good night only because the movie was too hilarious and when Atem and Seto came back from wherever they were, they found their puppy sleeping soundly on the couch with the TV still on.

"It looks like Jou tried to stay up but ended falling asleep," Atem chuckled. Seto removed his scarf and unbuttoned his coat,

"It would seem."

The pharoah picked the blonde up as Seto turned the lights off. They headed upstairs to their bedroom and tucked the puppy in,

"Taking care of Jou almost makes it seem like we have our own child, huh Seto?"

Seto chuckled as he drew the pharoah's face up and planting a soft kiss on his lips,

"Yes."

"DON'T DO THAT WITHOUT ME!" Jou shouted out of the blue. Both Atem and Seto looked over at the bed to see the blonde snuggle deep into the sheets and smirked,

"I almost believed that he want in on our love making."

"Seto!" the pharoah blushed and pulled away. Seto chuckled and pulled the pharoah back, having a heated tongue war with him. It was a wonder of how loud they were that Jou didn't crack an eye, even until morning.

--

When Jou woke up the next morning, he found that he was alone in the mansion as always. He sighed and remembered what tomorrow was. He just wondered if they were even going to be home to celebrate with him.

At school, he spotted Atem and his spirits were suddenly lifted. Jou ran over to the pharoah and wrapped his arms around the smaller guy's neck,

"Atem!"

"Oh, Jou. Good morning, did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, but why did you disappear so early? I didn't even get a good morning kiss. . ." Jou pouted. Atem could only laugh, his puppy was just so cute. The pharoah leaned in and gave a quick kiss to the boy's lips and the blonde blushed in embarassment,

"Not here, Atem!"

"Then shall we rent a classroom and do it there?" Atem joked. Jou glared jokingly,

"I swear hanging out with Seto too much, could be a bad thing."

Atem just laughed, "Well, don't wait up for us tonight. We're busy with stuff up at Kaiba Corps."

"Really?" Jou wondered. Ever since Atem was accepted into Seto's company, both of them hardly had any time with him. It almost made him sad.

"Yeah, don't worry the work will lessen over time," Atem patted the blonde's shoulder before he headed off to class. Jou glowered. He knew there was something up more than just a little overtime at work.

--

Jou had skipped the rest of his classes and waited out in his own personal limo for Seto and Atem to exit the school building. When he spotted them sharing a kiss, he bristled in anger, why couldn't he get to spend some time with them like he used to? As they both went into the limo together, he told Takahiro to follow their trail without them noticing. When the limo stopped a few blocks ahead of them, Jou made out the place to be quite unfamiliar to him. He told his driver to wait for him and left the safety of the limosine and walked up to the building where he saw his two lovers entered into. This building, Jou concluded was definately not Kaiba Corps.

_What the hell are they doing at a Geisha House?!_

To inspect even further, he had to get in there. To do that, he needed to dress up as a Geisha and enter undetected. Jou ran to a clothing shop a few blocks down and purchased a kimono of a dark blue color and white printed flowers with a traditional Geisha style black wig. It'll have to do.

The security was no daisy, he had to convince them that he worked there and they finally let him in. When the clerk at the desk went to the restroom, he quickly made quick work to find out the room number that Kaiba was in and found it almost immediately under the K section.

Jou was heading there when suddenly a pat on his shoulders shocked him. He spun around to meet with a Geisha,

"What are you doing here? What client do you have?"

"Uh, yes I'm supposed to serve the party under the name Kaiba," Jou announced quietly in fear of already having someone serving them.

"Oh, that's good. I was about to search for someone to serve them. You look new, what's your name?" the lady asked Jou. The blonde thought for a while and came up with,

"Katsu."

"What a cute name. Now go into the kitchen and serve them sake," the lady stated while pointing the way. Jou nodded and hurried as quickly as his kimono allowed him to. When he came back, nervousness shot through him. Would Seto and Atem realize that it's him? What would he do if they found out? Clearing his throat, Jou open the shoji doors and greeted them before walking in. Unbeknowest to Jou however, a quick look was all it took for Seto and Atem to know who he was.

--

"Some sake, sir?" Jou stated as he poured a cup of sake to an old man across from Seto and Atem. The old man laughed as he held up his empty cup for Jou to pour. Then sneakily, the man placed his other hand on Jou's behind and gave a small squeeze. Jou squeaked and didn't notice when Seto and Atem gave a heated glare towards their director.

"Mou," Jou faked giggle all the while cursing heatedly in his head. The things he do for his two lovers.

"How about you accompany me tonight?" the old man whispered, which was heard to every word by his two employers. Jou giggled as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear,

"I don't want to keep you up all night."

Both Seto and Atem choked on their own cups of sake. Their boyfriend was flirting with their director!

"No flirting over there," Atem chided and Jou couldn't help but flit his gaze over in their direction. Had they already figure out who he was?

"Not that my wife minds anyways," the old man chuckled as the hand that was on Jou's butt was now moving towards his waist and pulling his body flushed against the older man. Seto gripped his cup, which broke into pieces. The occupants in the room as well as the other Geisha woman gasped at the glass shattering sound.

"Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength," Seto replied his eyes glued on Jou. The blonde pretender gulped nervously, it was as if Seto was peering right through his disguise. He had to somehow get home before they do. He already found out the reason why they were late, meeting with their employee and flirting with girls. Jou never knew that his two lovers would stoop this low. They could at least meet somewhere else other than here!

"Here, Seto. We don't want to get that hand infected," Atem whispered as he wrapped his hankerchief around the palm of Seto's right hand. Seto nodded as he averted his gaze to Atem and the mending of his injured hand. In the midst of chaos, Jou had somehow escaped out into the hallways. He sighed, now it was time he had to get home. Silently tip-toeing out to the bathroom, where he changed back into his clothes and headed for the exit. When he was out into the night, Jou ran straight for his limo and jumped inside. He caught his breath and told his driver to head home and Takahiro complied peeling away back onto the main road.

--

Jou ransacked the living room of the mansion in hopes of covering his absence and then rushed upstairs to take a quick shower and jump into bed. He should at least be half asleep when they got home.

Right when Jou was on the verge of falling asleep, the door to their bedroom opened and sounds of footsteps entered the half occupied room.

"I'm going to shower and go to bed," Jou heard Atem speak.

"Ah," Seto answered in almost a whisper. Jou could feel the closeness of Seto's body when he felt the bed dip to accommodate the new weight. Then a hand was on his exposed cheek, caressing the skin before turning the blonde's face in the opposite direction and familiar lips captured his.

A tongue probed past his lips and it tried to coax his own tongue in a battle of dominace. A warm feeling began to spread from his cheeks all the way down to his groin. A pant escaped his lips as their mixed saliva ran down his chin,

"S-Seto?" Jou feigned being awakened. Just kissing Seto made him turned on. Jou tried to get into a sitting position, but Seto held him down.

"Maa, Seto. Leave Jou alone, he must be tired after finishing his homework," Atem stated as he exited the bathroom with a towel around his neck.

"Did you just come home?" Jou pouted, a blush still on his face. He wiped away the saliva on his sleeves as he looked over at his two older lovers.

"Yes, the meeting ran late," Atem announced and sat on the edge of the bed. Jou cocked his head and spotted Seto's bandadged hand. He flew up into a sitting position and grabbed the injured hand gently,

"What happened Seto? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Someone decided to test my patience and an accident happened," Seto simply replied and Jou gulped nervously but he regained his composure and growled,

"Who did it?! I swear I'll kick him to the next century!"

"It was a woman," Seto answered. Jou stopped and looked up at him in confusion,

"Woman?" Then he looked over at Atem and the pharoah nodded,

"Yes, a woman. Lately, it seems that we aren't that precious to him anymore. Seto prefer girls now."

"Atem . . ." Seto growled. Atem smirked,

"I'm kidding, but it really was a woman though."

"So. . . you hit that woman?" Jou stated slowly. Atem bursted out laughing,

"Seto hitting a girl?! That'll be the day. He was overprotected of her, this guy was manhandling her and he just snapped."

"Did you get her name?" Jou wondered.

"No, apparently she disappeared before we got the chance to ask," Atem sighed.

"It's a shame, maybe she'll show up tomorrow and I'll bring her home to meet you," Seto stated, his eye critically examining the puppy before him. But the blonde's body language didn't expose any guilt.

"Maybe," Jou smiled.

**--**

**A/N: The first chapter is done! Yay! So if you want to review or not, thanks for reading the first installment of this fanfic!**


	2. Gotcha

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the long wait everyone! I had already wrote this out when I uploaded the first chapter of "A Trap For A Trap". I just wanted to wait until now to upload the final piece of this one part of my first Yugioh Series: Kamishipping. The sequel of this story is coming out in a week, depending how much I have time to finish the two chapter sequel and get ready for the last sequel. ^_^ Well, enough of this rant and please read and review! Thanks!**

--

The next morning, Jou was met with empty occupants and a sigh escaped his lips. Didn't he get at least a birthday kiss? He decided that a messed up morning wasn't going to ruin the rest of his birthday so he hurriedly went downstairs to get something to eat and a letter on his backpack caught his eye:

**Jou,**

**Seto and I are really sorry that we won't be home early tonight to celebrate a certain somebody's special event with you. But we'll definately give you our birthday kisses through this letter. Hope you aren't upset. We'll make it up to you some other time.**

**XOXOXO,**

**Atem & Seto**

On instinct, Jou ruined the perfectly written letter and water droplets splashed onto the marbled floor.

_How could they do this to me? Even if the business was going bankrupt, couldn't they at least reserve some hours just for me?_

He didn't feel like going to school at all, he just wanted to catch them in the act and expose them as the unfaithful lovers that they were. Hopefully, that'll end their relationship.

Jou went out to his limo where he found his driver sleeping inside. The blonde knocked on the window, waking his personal driver up and the guy inside quickly composed himself and unlocked the car. Jou yanked the door opened and let himself in. He sat haphazardly with his arms crossed about his chest in the backseat,

"Takahiro, take me to that Geisha house we went to last night."

"But Jou-sama, what about school?" Takahiro wondered. Jou glared to the side,

"I don't feel like it."

"But Seto-sama will hear about it and. . ." Takahiro explained, but Jou beat him to it,

"Don't care, now take me there or I'll just have to take the bus."

"Alright," Takahiro quickly stated and put the car into drive and headed down the street.

--

"Hey Otogi!" a voice shouted over the sea of talking teenagers. The dungeon dice master turned to see Atem and Seto walking up to him but without their little puppy tagging along,

"Hey Atem, Seto. What's up?"

"So you're still coming to tonight's party?" Atem wondered. Otogi nodded,

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. But, where's Jou? Is the birthday boy sick today?"

"No. . .? Why?" Atem stated as he looked up at the CEO of Kaiba Corps, who in turn looked over at the dice boy.

"He didn't come to class today," Otogi replied bluntly. Now the two lovers exchanged a worried expression, their puppy didn't come to school?

"Don't worry about it, we'll find the mutt before the party starts. Make sure everyone is there by the initial time," Seto commanded and Otogi gave a curt nod,

"I'll go and remind everyone. I'll see you guys tonight then."

"Yeah, tonight," Atem answered and looked up at Seto, "You don't think?"

"He might be already there. We'll just have to create a diversion to lure him away from the party room until the time arrives," Seto stated and Atem nodded,

"Let's go there now."

--

Ever since Jou arrived at the Geisha house, he had already served at least twenty old men and about eight parties. It was a lot of work and too many gropes he wish had never happened. He was out in the front desk chatting with the lady there when customers came in and he bowed to them only to be stopped by who it was. Jou's eyes widen at the presence of Seto and Atem. His eyes started to water, but he didn't want them to see it, so he casted his eyes down.

"A room for two please and could I have this beautiful hostess serve us?" Seto stated, flashing a smile over in Jou's direction. The lady at the desk checked them in and looked over at the new girl's scheduel and nodded, enthusiastically,

"Yes, she's free."

"Good, could you lead us the way, hostess?" Seto stated and Jou could nod solemnly. On his birthday and they rather spend their afternoon here without him? He just wanted to right hook them in the face, but he couldn't.

"Here's your room," Jou stated, forcing a smile on his face. The hurt in his heart was too much and his throat was constricting with pain, a lone tear ran down his face.

"Do you not. . . want to serve us?" Atem's soft voice penetrated the silence between the three of them. Jou quickly wiped away the tear and shook his head,

"It's alright, I'm fine. Just a tired day is all."

"Then. . . do you want to rest?" Jou looked up at Seto and spotted a small smirk on his face.

"Huh?"

"I said. . . Do you want to rest?" Seto's breath tickled his ear as the CEO president leaned in. Jou immediately blushed,

"What do you mean by that?" Jou whispered as he tried to lean away from the stunning brunette.

"How about we do it?"

Then Jou snapped, how could Seto betray him like that!

"NO!"

"Hmm?" Seto wondered, his expression still held that confident, calm facade.

"I can't take it anymore!" Jou replied letting his voice turn back into his own. His two lovers still wasn't surprised.

"Can't take what anymore?" Atem spoke up this time.

"The way you two could easily be swayed by a woman!" Jou shouted.

"What woman?" Seto stated. Jou blinked.

_What?_

"Me!" Jou shouted. The two before him still looked confused.

"But you're not a woman, Jou," Atem said.

"Wh-What? You guys knew it was me all along?" Jou blubbered.

"We would be bad boyfriends if we didn't recognize our own puppy," Seto stated and Atem just laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew it was me all along?!" Jou shouted.

"It was more fun that way," Atem stated.

"So then, last night. . . You knew. . .?" Jou whispered and Atem nodded,

"Why did you think Seto acted the way he did? He didn't want someone else to touch what was ours." Jou just blushed even harder,

"Then why the lies on the letters? Couldn't you have just told me the truth?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

--

After the misunderstanding was resolved, Seto and Atem snuck a blindfold around their puppy's honey-colored eyes.

"Are you actually suggesting we do it here?!" Jou screeched and a hand slapped over his mouth.

"No, but now that you said it, we could. . ." Atem's voice floated in the darkness. Jou blushed.

"We could, but we won't," Seto affirmed and began leading the blonde somewhere.

"Where are you guys taking me? It's not to a room filled with a bunch of old people or do you have a fetish of old guys doing me on the spot?" Jou growled and a hand yet again, stopped his rant.

"No, but the more you talk kinky, the more I'm aroused," Seto's tone held on a perverted note.

"Hentai," Jou growled.

"Not as naughty as you who decided to crossdress as a girl and play around with men," Atem butted in.

"But that was only so I could see what you two were up to!" Jou retorted.

"And yet, it still hasn't stopped you from crossdressing today. Tell me, Jou how many have laid their hands on you?" Atem's voice spoke up. Jou screwed his eyes shut behind the fold,

"Fifteen. . ."

"Any of them gotten further than the robe around you?" It was Seto's turn to ask. Jou knew where this was going and he knew he wouldn't be able to walk straight tomorrow,

"Yes. . ."

In a sudden moment, he was slammed against a wall and firm lips attatched feverishly against his,

"Don't you _ever_ come near this place again. I'll make sure to erase all of their touches cleanly."

Jou nodded weakly, he didn't want Seto's brutal kisses to end, they were so addicting.

"Why don't we continue this when we get home? We don't want the others to wonder where we are," Atem replied. Jou whined,

"Others? What do you mean? Seto? Atem?"

He heard a door open and his blindfold taken off. Jou adjusted his eyes to the bright light.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOUNOUCHI!!!"

--

Any ill thoughts, anger, sadness were blown away and the birthday boy could only focus on the happiness he had surrounded by the people he loved most in the world. But his anger and frustration returned when Honda announced that they were ready to give Jou his birthday slaps.

"Don't you dare touch me, Honda! Oi, get off of me Otogi or I swear you'll get a black eye by the time morning comes!" Jou cursed as he was held still by the dice master. His jeans were pulled down to his knees and he was bent over the table with his black boxers exposed. Otogi held Jou's hands down as Honda held his feet. Jou struggled relentlessly as his two lovers stood on the sidelines smirking. Everyone took turns in slapping the blonde on the rear until everyone had a turn except for Seto and Atem.

"Aren't you gonna give him one?" Mai smirked. Atem gave her a smirk of his own, which sent chills down Jou's spine,

"Oh I will, when we're alone."

"Pharoah!" Jou shouted embarassingly.

"You'll be screaming _Atem_ later on," the pharoah stated shamelessly. The girls in the room, even Jou's own lovable sister turned a dark shade of red.

--

"What the hell you guys?! Why didn't you help me back there? Letting me get treated like a weakened puppy," Jou pouted as he sat gingerly with a pained face as Seto's driver came to pick them up.

"Because, puppy you've been a naughty boy all day. You deserve to get a slap on the rump," Seto snorted. Jou glared at his rich boyfriend and sneered,

"Three hundred and sixty times?! I don't think I deserve that much! It even hurts to sit down."

Jou decided to have the whole seat to himself as he lay down on his stomach, it felt much more better that way.

"Looks like the puppy needs a message," Jou could hear the joke in the pharoah's voice.

"No tha--!!" Jou was cut off when a hand rubbed over his clothed arse. He turned to glare at the perpetrator and Kaiba's mug filled his vision,

"Get your hands away from my bottom."

"Why? Afraid I'll claim it?" Seto's eyes danced with mischief. Jou rolled his eyes with boredom,

"Haven't you already?"

"Yes, but not when you're giving it to me willingly."

--

"Stop teasing me dammit and untie me!" Jou groaned as he watched from the head of the bed as his two older lovers were making out right before his eyes. His erection was hard as it stood up proudly against his stomach. It was too much to take and he was supposed to be treated like royalty today!

Atem groaned as Seto topped him, his tongue giving attention to the pharoah's navel. Seto smirked when he spotted Jou straining in his binds,

"Atem, do you think Jou has enough torture or should we continue?"

"Continue," Atem whispered greedily as he grasped Seto's head and pushed him down for another kiss.

"Continue?!" Jou roared, he tried to struggle his way out of his binds but it only tightened further, "There's no way you guys will continue without me!"

"When I'm done with Atem, it'll be your turn," Seto drawled positioning himself at the pharoah's entrance.

"Don't bother," Jou gave up and tears ran down his cheeks. The two lovers turned their head towards the tied up blonde and Atem was the first to break with guilt.

"I'm sorry, Jou. Here I'll untie you now."

Once the binds were removed, he pounced on the pharoah and kissed him hard on the lips,

"I knew you had a soft side, Atem. Thanks for untying me."

Growling with slight frustration and hunger, the CEO appeared right behind the puppy and hooked his arms around the mid-section of the blonde. Jou yelped at the touch and turned around,

"Seto! That wasn't nice--!!!"

Jou was cut off when a hot, moist cavern enveloped his weeping erection. He lolled his head back against the CEO's shoulder as his hand instinctively grasped the tri-colored hair between his legs. It was the best night Jou had experienced in his lfie.

--

"Hey Atem! Seto! And. . . Jou? Haha, what are _you_ wearing?!" Anzu gaffawed at the scene of Jou between his two lovers.

"Apparently, they didn't take my birthday seriously and got me a dog collar," Jou pouted angrily who was still quite sore with their late night activities.

"Since you are our puppy, it was kind of natural that we gave you a dog collar, don't you agree Anzu?" Atem replied with a smile and Anzu nodded jokingly,

"Yes, it does match."

"Anzu. . ." Jou whined, "you're not really helping me here."

"Sorry, but class calls," Anzu stated and walked around them to their class. Jou took the chance to glare at his two supposedly _owners_.

"I swear when your birthday rolls around, I'll do something much worse to get my revenge," Jou promised darkly.

"Oh, we'll anticipate it," Atem stated airily. Seto just scoffed and turned the opposite direction and headed to class.

"Looks like you're coming with me, Jou. Don't worry we cancelled all of your classes for the week. So you'll be staying with us for the time being," Atem smirked as he dragged the unreluctant blonde with him. Jou gaped at what spilled from the pharoah's mouth, he was not going to his classes for a week?! That was definately the best thing he heard in his life.

**OWARI**

--

**A/N: Okay, this story is only 1/3 of the Yugioh Series: Kamishipping. The next story is the sequel to this and it'll be called "FanGirl" so, watch for it! I hope you liked this story. Until the next installment.**


End file.
